


[podfic] Just Fucking Sleep

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [27]
Category: Go the Fuck to Sleep - Adam Mansbach, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Helicarrier (Marvel), Originally Posted in 2015, Parody, Podfic, SHIELD, nick fury is perpetually tired of your bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Nick Fury just wants everyone to bunk down for the night, that's all.
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	[podfic] Just Fucking Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Fucking Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418130) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



****Title:** [Just Fucking Sleep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/418130) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/legete/profile)[legete](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/legete/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse)

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:03:09

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/28%20\(AVG\)%20_Just%20Fucking%20Sleep_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
